An Ellington and Brianne story
by imaR5erandiknowit
Summary: friends since like forever I started to have a crush on my best friend in 3erd grade and now we're 20 and I still like him until one day... FIND OUT IN THE STORY FOR MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this fanfic about me and Elli, Even though he wont fall for me in real it could had in my dreams and stories hope you like it :)**

* * *

Bri's Pov:

I've known Ratliff since forever, and when we were in the 3erd grade I started liking him. I don't know why well I know why its cause he's smart, his hair, his smile, how he plays drums, and how goofy he is. Well there's a lot I like about him but im 20**(note: I'm 12)** now and we're both the same age and we're both out of school, So today I went to his band practice with his band R5 and I've seen him play Drums but not with his band. during the band practice I watched him banging his head while he played his drum it was... dreamy I guess but anyway after the practice the band I went to the park to get fresh air and Ellington caught me talking to myself and he asked me why are talking to yourself. I'm like cause um what I'm gonna do when I get home. Plus Rydel, Kelly, and I had a girls night out today and we had a blast we did each others nails and talked, this was what I did today

Ratliffs pov:

So Today, I had band practice and the then we went to the park and Brianne came to the park with us too. And when we went to the swings and there were only 5 swings I didn't go on so I let Bri go on the last one and while she was swinging when she giggled and making silly poses on the swings made me get this feeling I never had I cant describe the feeling but anyway, After Rydel and Brianne left to go get Kelly so they could have a girls night out. I told Riker the feeling I had early and he told me that I'm falling for Brianne, I'm like I don't know about that but I didn't want to argue with him so when I go back home from a long day I went to the kitchen to get some food and got some chips and went to my room and wnet on my laptop, and found some picture of me in elementary school I smile at the pictures I saw cause all of them had Bri in all of them and there was one picture of us at the school's Halloween party I laughed at that picture cause I was vampire and Brianne was a cat, anyway I went on to twitter and got some tweets and read them they where all asking the same question something about if you want to be a lama or a horse I replied back Lama. That's what I did today

_NEXT DAY_

I woke up and got dressed and did my hair and brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to get brekfreast, I grabbed a donut and grabbed my bag and left to go to Bass guitar lessons, On my way to my lessons I passed Elli's house and saw that his car still in the drive way with his parents cars I woundered what he was doing right now. I drove off and got to my bass guitar lessons and entered the door and checked in and waited until my teacher came. When I finished I droved By Elli's place and saw that he was entering his car so I rolled down my window and stopped my car and said "Hi Elli Where you going?" he replied back "Band practice again sorry I didn't tell you but we're going on tour soon" I was surprised that they were going on tour again the last time was last month and now another one I wounder how they do everything with all the tours and the interviews and photoshoots I questioned. Well I said "oh ok well See you later" and droved off to my house. As I entered my house my mom was in the kitchen making lunch, she asked" so how was guitar lessons?" " it was awesome I learned how to play one of my favorite songs" I replied back, I walked upstairs to my room and went on my laptop and found a new file called " SCHOOL DAYS" I opened the file and found all the pictures from grade school to high school. I found a picture when I was at the school's Halloween party I laughed cause I notice my costum was a cat and cats are one of Elli's favorite animals I laughed more.

Brianne past my house and stop and asked where I was going and I replied back going to practice cause we're going on tour soon, and Bri froze for alittle I wounder what she was thinking when I said that, then she finally replied back " oh ok see you later". I droved to the Lynches house for practice and knocked on the door so they can let me in, Stormie came to the door and letted me in I walked to the basement where I found Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Rydel waiting for me. I'm here I said during one of the songs my head went off and started to put pictures of Bri in my head, I stop doing what I was doing and started to run out of the practice room and went to Riker and Rocky's room and sat on the floor and put my hands on my head, and that's when Riker came in the room" What's wrong bro?" " I don't know I stared to get pictures of Brianne in my head and I stared to freak out" I said to Riker " Well I'm gonna tell you something your going through something its called crushing on someone or liking someone or you just plain love someone and that would be Brianne" Riker said to me explain everything that might be happening to me right " Riker, everything that you said is true" I said getting up and going back to practice. When practice was over we had water and then I asked Riker questions cause hes older than me and he answer all the questions " So should I just tell her how I feel about her or wait?" " you should probable wait" " ok" I said bye cause my texted me that this morning she sended Brianne pictures from grade school to high school. So I drove to her house and see if she got the pictures my mom sended her, I drove into her drive way to find only her car there I got out my Jeep and knocked on the door hoping she is not in her room "Why are you here I'm just woundering" I heard Bri's voice "I'm here cause My mom texted me saying she sent you picture from grade school to high school and was woundering if you got them" " Yes I got them do you want to come in my moms at work and my dad is at work to" " Um sure" I said while entering her house I haven't been in her house since I came back from tour last month, " So did you had lunch yet cause my mom made macaroni before she left for work" " I haven't had lunch yet I would love to have macaroni" I said happily. While I ate 2 bowls of macaroni texted my mom saying I had lunch at Brianne's house, " So, When I got home from bass guitar lessons I got the pictures I laugh at the one when we're at the school's Halloween party" Brianne said with smile " I laughed at that pic to it was funny cause you were a cat and I love cats there one of my favorite animals" I said Laughing and putting my bowl into the dish washer.

I'm gonna ask Ratliff how he handles all the tours and interviews and photoshoots. " Hey Elli how do you handles all of the tours and interviews and photoshoot?" I asked " Well you see, We take naps before each show on tour and for interviews I just go to sleep real early and we don't really have a lot of photoshoots so I don't worry about those" Ratliff replied back to my question. Wow that's a lot of naps and long sleeping I would love that or maybe not well anyway I think I can let Ellington in my room now since we're not little anymore, Hey Ratliff do you want to see my room? I asked Elli " Yes!" I heard him reply back. I took him upstairs to my room the door was Pink I opened the door there where posters every where there was every R5 picture and Ellington Pictures and there were pictures of me with Rydel and Kelly and some with The band and Elli. " I can't see what color you walls are Bri" " There Pink and blue sily" " Oh cool I didn't know you had rats what's their names" Ratliff said suprisied " their names are Ally and Trish" I took Ally, this is Ally She's the calm one letting Elli pet her and taking out Trish while putting back Ally, and this is Trish she's the energenice one, Letting Ratliff pet Trish and then I putted her back in her cage. And showed Elli the rest of my room," your room is better than mine Bri" Elli said " Ell I haven't seen your room in awhile I forgot what it looks" I said cause the last time I seen his room was when he got back from tour. " Well maybe later I can show my room again" Ell said laugh for no reason, We went back downstairs and sat on the couch and watched TV until the news came on -NEWS- There's gonna a be a thunder storm do not go out side of your house stay in. It sounds like your staying here, I said Punching Elli playfully "I'm gonna text my mom im staying over your house for the night" Ratliff said to me then texts his mom then its starts to thunder and rain. Wow that breaking news I said Laugh, We better go to my room cause it's the only warm room when this stuff happens Ell you cane go up I'm gonna get the candles and matches and flash lights I say Ratliff goes my room and I quickly Find the candles, matches, and the flash lights. When I get up to my room the lights went out when I entered the room so I lit a match and lit a candle and put it on my night stand and found Elli playing with Ally, Aww he looks so adorable when he plays with animals, So Ell I see you've made a new friend already I say sitting next to him. Well I like Ally cause she doesn't try to bite your fingures off, Ellington said while playing with Ally the Rat. So what are you doing tomarrow? I ask cause lately Ratliff has been busy "Nothing" Ratliff said I was surprised cause everyday he's been going to practice, "But do you want to go to the movies with me tomarrow?" Ratliff asked me Yes I said excited "Yay!" Elli said putting Ally back in her cage.

* * *

**Hope you like it I think I put to many I's in this story **

**~Brianne**


	2. note

Hey! its me I'm gonna go by "The Mustache Queen" now Im updating alittle right its my name instead of just Brianne it will be The Mustache Queen,

Plus I would love for you guys to comment on how you like this new story don't worry I'm still doing my Austin and Ally story, But I would love to her good reviews on this cause this is my first time with use script form stories.

And sorry if this is boring but I'm just getting information out there so I don't confuse you guys

have a great day!

~The Mustache Queen


	3. Chapter 2

**I still gonna post still, I love reviews so review on this one too hope you like it :{D**

* * *

I put Brianne's Pet rat Ally away back into her cage then the light came back but then went back off not so great, but the great part was I'm gonna stay a night with Bri! "So Bri what can we do while we sit here?" I asked "Um what do you want to do play cards? "Sure!" We played 5 rounds of cards Bri 5 Me 0 dang I don't remember her being so good at playing cards before, so after round 6 we Bri was showing me her photo album there were a hole bunch, she first should me our high school years pictures most of them had me with her but then I remembered we never went to prom and we stayed home that night I still don't know why we did that. Then she showed middle school pics only 2 photos had this random guy with her so I asked who is that guy she said some guy she doesn't like and she had to play it off like they were friends. Wow never knew that then she showed me grade school it was the 2ed biggest of the albums Bri and I were in the same class each year the first year of kindergarden pc was so adorable we were so tiny back then and we both used to cut out hair back then** (I really did I used to cut my bangs it looked horable).** Aww and how brave Brianne is to show me her baby book, This was the 1st of the biggest photo ablums there, Bri was so adorkable back then she used to wear fake pairs of glasses and had a baby book in her hands and it looked like she loved having her picture taken but this was the best night EVER in history of my life spending more time with Bri. Hold up did I just say that?, Yup I did I do like her with her pretty dark brown hair and her dark brown eyes sparkling in the candle light gosh she kills me I wounder I she fells the same way.

I feel sleepy I'm just gonna fall to my side and hope its a pillow. I said falling to my left side

Oh my gosh is Bri falling asleep on my shoulder? It's happening the day that a girl that I will like will fall asleep on my shoulder. I let her head rest on my shoulder and made sure she was fully asleep then I moved her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead, I feel proud that I did that I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep. I heard the door open but I kept my eyes closed and pretend I was fully asleep until I heard Bri's mom says that she's home and saw Bri and I on the floor sleeping and I still had my arms around her and then that's when I heard a her Iphone took a pic of us sleeping. Then she left the room, The next morning I found myself on my back still on the floor with a blanket over me I sit myself up took the blanket off me and went down stair were I found Bri eating a donut "Good morning" I said with a smile to Bri "Good morning sleepy head" Bri said with a smile on her face.

* * *

I finshed my donut then Elli and I heard foot steps coming from the stairs it was my mom with her phone in her hand what's she up now a new app or did she get a twitter I hope not. My mom came to the table and said " Hey guys I got this nice pic yesterday night" This is worrying me now how could she get a nice pic when it was RAINING last night? "Can we see?" I heard Elli "sure" I heard my mom with smile and she showed us the pic "UM mom?" I said nervously " What is it hun?" My mom said worried " Is this picture photoshoped?" "Nope not at all I don't know how to do that, this was from last night when I finally got back from work and I came into your room and saw that you and Ellington were sleeping and I thought it was adorable so I had to take it plus I think you to look cute as a couple" I heard my mom say Adorable, Couple I couldn't take it no more I ran outside to the Lynch's house down the street and went into their house and went into Rydel's room so we can talk. Rydel sorry its short notice but I need to talk right now, I said nervously running into her room waking her up. " Ok, OK, Ok what is it you want to talk about? she said sitting up in her bed. Rydel, Ellington had to stay over my house last night cause it was raining and the power went out and I guess I fell asleep on his shoulder and then I think he fell asleep and thinking I was his stuff animal Mr. fluffers then my mom came home from work then saw that we were sleep like that then she took a pic of it and showed Ellington and I this morning then I ran over here. " Oh my that's a mega OMG that's awesome Bri except that your mom had to take a pic of it and showed you what you guys look like when you 2 were sleeping" Rydel said to me "and the worst thing my mom thinks Ellington and would look cute and adorable for a couple" I said putting my head into one of her pillows "Do you have a crush on him?" Rydel said to me utting her hand on my back " Yes" I said putting my head back into the pillow but this time crying in the pillow. " It's ok Brianne I bet he he feels the same about you" Rydel says trying to cheer me up "You think?' " I don't know but I will find out if he likes you or not ok" Rydel giving me a promise face "Ok" I said whipping the tears away from my faces " Thanks Rydel Your like a big sister to me I owe you next time" I said getting up to eave to go back to my house. " Your welcome and your my favorite too see you later" "Bye" I said leaving their house and running back to where I'll find Ell and my mom.

* * *

While Bri ran some where I talked to her mom. Can I tell you something you can not tell Bri and nobody else ok, I asked Bri's mom "Sure I promise I wont tell my daughter or any one else" Brianne's mom said, " _Ihaveacrushonyourduaghterpleasedonthertme"_ I said very quickly. " Ellington say that slower please do you trust me or not?" " I do trust you I'll say that slower" "Ok thanks" "I-Like-Your-Daughter-Please-Don't-Hurt-Me" I said it slower.

"Oh Elli I wont hurt just because you like my daughter I ship you guys hardcore and, I wont tell Bri that and don't tell Bri I ship you two." I heard Bri's mom. I can't belive that she ships us together I have someone my side "Thanks" I said to Brianne's mom and ate my donut. And Brianne come through the door with bright face like if she talked to Rydel or one of the guys.

* * *

Oh my gosh, Ellington likes my daughter I've waited for this day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it **

**~The Mustache Queen :{D **


End file.
